supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
First Days At The TT10
Chapter 1 Marie, Mark, Ri Dae-Jung and Ri Min-Li joined the TT10. "Okay, the sweet Marie, the shy Mark, the psychopath Soviet-Korean border assassin Ri Dae-Jung and the strong-willed Ri Min-Li." Reicheru said. "Wait, Ri Dae-Jung is what?!" Mark said. Andrew and Marie looked on at the long-haired Ri Dae-Jung, who gave a scowl. Ri Dae-Jung wore a tattered uniform, his hair was long as if it hadn't been cut like Mark's. His hair was washed prior, but he was absolutely filthy, his clothes were ruined, dirt and grime were developing in his face aswell as a few scars. Even after getting properly fed before coming here, his ribs were seen slightly and his cheeks were hollow. Park Su-Hyun was abducted from her parents by communist agents and was enrolled as P'i Pyŏngsa 17. Andrea and Mark looked at their Another counterparts. Ri Min-Li and Park Young-Soo were not as bad, they had the same life, but wasn't as terrible. Once their enrollment forms had been signed, Ri Dae-Jung was still assassin-like. He had difficulty adjusting, his handlers usually gave him commands, not asking him if he wanted food or water. A low growl was heard from the room, he looked around, Mark then gave him some cut plums. "You're just hungry, Dae, here." Mark said. He looked nervous until Park Su-Hyun went up to him. " (It's okay, it's not poisoned)" She whispered in Russian. He took a few bites. Ri Min-Li managed to settle here, but her psychopathic male counterpart was still getting there. He never knew basic human needs, his handlers would punish him if he spoke to them about his life before, if he did, his memory would be wiped and started over. He was taken from his adopted parents at the age of six to go under the program, after five whole years, he was considered DPRK's perfect assassin. What shocked the leaders is that despite having the looks of a Korean boy, he spoke Russian instead of Korean. Some members even mistook him for a Kazakh as a result. At their rooms, Marie looked at Ri Dae-Jung, he looked at the room. At night, instead of sleeping on a bed, the Korean boy slept on the floor. Marie couldn't help but feel empathy for him, this was a boy, her own age, sleeping on the floor like a toddler in a poor orphanage instead of a bed. She gently picked him up and put him on a bed. " (Goodnight)" She said in Korean, hoping the boy understood her. She didn't speak Russian, but could write some words down. Chapter 2 Ri Dae-Jung was with Reicheru. " (I saw people become happy, sad, angry, I only felt hatred, violent and venom)" He said. When he sat down on a stool with his Normal counterpart, he noticed Ri Dae-Jung becoming annoyed with his hair, which was shoulder length. He went into his female counterpart's room and found a black hair tie. He then gently approached and tied back his locks. "You seem to be annoyed with your hair." He said. His handlers never cut it, it was allowed to grow to shoulder length. He sat while Mark tied his hair back. Chapter 3 As days and days came in, Marie came in, she had a DVD of The Avengers. "Want to watch a movie?" She asked. She put popcorn, sweets and rice down. "This is a good movie, you'll love it." She said to Ri Dae-Jung. Ri Dae-Jung sat next to her. When the action scenes started, Ri Dae-Jung gave a smile, probably the first time in a week as if it's the greatest moment of his life, it probably is. "I can't tell if that's horrifying or adorable." Andrew said. He even snickered at the hilarious parts, like where the Hulk smashed Loki and the scene where the Hulk punched Thor. "I think he likes it." Andrew said. When he was shown Thor: Ragnarok, Ri Dae-Jung had tears in his eyes from laughing so hard, not just at the movie, but Mark's gasping at the rude name that the main portal in the film was given just made his Another counterpart laugh even harder Chapter 4 Ri Dae-Jung was recovering a lot, he looked alot healthier than they did when he was sold to them. "Hey, Ri Dae-Jung! Come down, I got something to show you!" Marie said. Ri Dae-Jung looked at Marie. "Come." She said. Ri Dae-Jung then followed her, then he saw a stack of presents, he saw a banner in Korean, Russian and English that said "Welcome to the team" "It's okay, open them." She said. Nicole held a video camera. Ri Dae-Jung opened the first present, it revealed two sets of Avengers pajamas. " (I like it, it's cool)" He said. "It's not good sleeping without pajamas in winter months." Marie said. The next was a KPA uniform. "It will be your official uniform for this team." Marie said. " (It looks nicer than the last uniform)" He said. He nodded, he opened the next presents, which revealed Marvel films including the Iron Man, Thor, Captain America and Guardians of the Galaxy series, it also included Doctor Strange, Hulk, Ant-Man and Spiderman: Homecoming. Ri Dae-Jung gave a smile, he could watch these films, he liked them even more than the propaganda films he watched. "You seemed to like the movie we were watching, it was my mom's idea." Marie said. He opened the next present, it revealed a costume that had one sleeve, with some form of combat boots, an armor-looking jacket that had only one sleeve, a harness, a pain of black pants, two fingerless gloves with a tighter leather silver glove, with a mask and goggles, it also came with four cases containing black, red and silver makeup paint and eyeliner. "That was my mother's idea, she thought you resembled the Winter Soldier out of any Marvel characters, the costume took a week to make." She said. " (I like it)" He said with a smile. Samuel looked at him, Ri Dae-Jung was smiling, as if it was the greatest moment of his life, it probably is. "I can't tell if that's horrifying or adorable." Mark said. Mark got Star Wars DVDs and a Luke Skywalker outfit, Marie herself got some Tsum Tsum figurines and Ri Min-Li got some horror games and a Black Widow cosplay. Ri Dae-Jung noticed another package and he opened it, it was Yu-Gi-Oh! Cards. Chapter 5 A comic convention was held the next day. She brushed Ri Dae-Jung's hair. "Okay, give me your left arm." She said Marie helped him with the arm, she used the makeup paint to paint it silver, it was a little ticklish, but got used to it. It dried quickly and could easily be washed away "Okay, the red star." She said. She drew the red star on the side of his shoulder "Okay, for the lines." She said. She drew black, thin lines, slowly and gently. She put the silver glove and the black sleeveless glove on. She helped him put on his cosplay. When they were done, Ri Dae-Jung looked amazing, Marie painted the metal arm slowly and it came out almost beautiful "Wow, you look amazing." She said. Ri Dae-Jung looked in the mirror, he lowered the facial mask, and gave a smile. "You like it?" Marie asked. He nodded. Marie led Ri Dae-Jumg down to the hall. "Wow." Reicheru said. Marie was dressed up as Rey from Star Wars. Chapter 6 Ri Dae-Jung was looking at Japanese manga on a shelf, he picked up one of the volumes. ” (JoJo’s Bizarre Adventure)” He said. The book was very awkward, the spine was the other way around, Satsuki came up to him. ”That’s the way Japanese books are printed.” Satsuki said to him. Ri Dae-Jung looked at her. ”Here, lemme show you, You start at the back and then work your way, It takes a while to get used to.” Satsuki said.Category:Fanfics Category:Fanfics by Japanlover86